James and Lily's First Time
by xRheax
Summary: A depiction of our beloved James and Lily, and their first time! Disclaimer: All rights to the characters and this world go to JKR, I own nothing but this order of words and a heart that beats for Jily.


**A/N**  
 **This is the first smut/lemon fan fiction that I have ever written, and I have to say, it was fun. It's a little more on the romantic side rather than the explicit side, considering this is their first time together, and Lily's first time _ever.  
_ Well, go forth and read! I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, remember to follow and favorite and all that good stuff! And, of course, REVIEW!**  
 **-Rhea**

* * *

Lily tilted her head up and kissed him - lightly, softly at first. His response was more aggressive, and a fire in Lily was quickly awakened. Their tongues caressed in passionately languid strokes, sucking and nipping at each others' mouths until they felt like they were on the edge of spontaneous combustion. Lily broke for air and inhaled with a large gasp. James simply moved his lethal lips down to her neck, where they continued their ministrations. Lily gasped again - louder, this time - and, placing her hands on his strong chest, tilted her head to give him better access.

"James", she whispered feebly.

James 'hmm'ed in a way that sounded more appreciative than acknowledging.

She tried again, louder this time, though still halfheartedly, "James, stop".

At this, he finally looked up, caressing her cheek.

"What's wrong, love?", he asked, mildly concerned.

"Nothing - It's just… James, we're in the middle of the corridor", she replied with a fierce blush.

He just laughed, "Trying to get me in your bed instead, Evans?".

She blushed redder and mumbled, "Do you want to be in my bed?".

This was not the response James was expecting. He visibly recoiled, all jokes aside. She immediately ducked her head and began fiddling with the hem of his soft shirt.

"Lily, what - what exactly are you implying?", he questioned cautiously.

Lily remained silent for a moment, before kissing him again with an intensity she didn't know she possessed. James was shocked for a moment, but kissed her back lightly, before pulling away and searching her face for the answer she was yet to give.

"I'm ready, James", she whispered so quietly she wasn't sure if he'd hear it.

"Are - are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret", he said, his eyebrows furrowing in worry as his hazel eyes bore into her emerald ones.

She smiled, "I'm sure, James. I love you".

A smile crept up on his face, and an exuberant laugh broke through his lips. He pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her fiery hair, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent.

"I love you so much, Lily", he sighed contentedly.

Before she could respond, he lifted her clear of the ground and mashed his lips to hers. When he set her down, he clasped her hand tightly and started walking.

James led her up to the Room of Requirement. When they reached, he let go of her hand and quickly paced outside the door three times. Swinging the door open, he gently pushed her inside. She looked around and gasped. The room was empty save for the large bed that resided smack in the middle of the room. The bed was adorned with white, sheer curtains that fell delicately around it, just barely shrouding the inside from view. Suddenly, butterflies fluttered in the pit of Lily's stomach.

Behind her, James swept her red hair to one side and placed a chaste kiss on her exposed neck. She swallowed her nerves and swiveled, capturing his lips with hers. Their tongues resumed that familiar dance, their bodies pressed up against one another. James' arms were secured around her waist, and her fingers were tangled up in his black locks. He lifted her off the ground once more, lips never leaving her hers. This time, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned embarrassingly into his mouth as her core brushed against his crotch.

He walked over to the bed and carefully placed her down. He kissed up and down her neck and collarbone, only stopping to nip at her ear. Her quivering fingers tugged at his shirt desperately, craving more contact. Complying immediately, James pulled off his shirt in one swift movement, before snaking his hands under her blouse, where they rested around her waist. Lily inhaled sharply at the feel of his warm skin on hers. His intense gaze bore into hers as searched her face for a sign of reluctance or discomfort. Lily simply nodded and lightly placed her fingers over his, encouraging their movement.

James grasped the hem of her blouse and unbuttoned it painfully slowly, burning a trail across her front as his fingers brushed her porcelain skin. He discarded the fabric, revealing a soft, pale pink bra, trimmed with simple lace. He placed a gentle, unhurried kiss on her awaiting lips, relaxing her. His nimble fingers slipped behind her back, where they unclasped her bra with one quick flick, and threw it to the floor.

James stared at her, unable to peel his gaze off the goddess that lay in front of him. His only movement was the small circles he drew on her hip. Lily blushed violently, suddenly feeling exceptionally self-conscious. Instinctively, she drew her arms up in an attempt to cover herself.

He caught her arms, "Don't, Lily. You're so beautiful".

She smiled slightly and allowed him to pull her arms back down. He leaned down and placed a butterfly kiss on her collarbone, before kissing a trail down to her chest. He leaned over her right breast and tentatively wrapped his lips around her already erect nipple. She moaned softly at the new and exciting feeling, encouraging him to do more. He began to alternate sucking and lightly biting her nipple as his other hand massaged her left breast. He made sure both her mounds had received ample attention before he licked a trail down to her skirt.

James slowly pushed her skirt over her hips and down to her feet, where it was also sent to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Lily was now left only in her matching pink panties. James took a moment to appreciate her beauty before he slid her panties down as well, at a pace that almost drove Lily out of her mind. Soon, she was completely naked in front of him, but the loving look in his hazel eyes washed away all of her self-doubts, and she kissed him passionately. With his lips still on hers, his fingers began to touch her slit, teasing her.

"God, you're so wet, Lily", he moaned.

She ground her hips into his hand, making him move faster. James obliged, and his fingers found her engorged clit. As he brushed over the sensitive nub, Lily gasped, and her back arched involuntarily. He then proceeded to slip a finger inside of her. She took in a sharp breath at the unfamiliar feeling, but her gasps quickly turned to moans. He added another finger and continued to pump in and out of her.

"James", she sighed.

Determined to pleasure her, James leaned down and licked her core. She drew in a quick breath and let it out in a loud moan as he sucked and nipped at her clit. Very soon, the feel of his tongue paired with his godlike fingers pushed Lily over the edge. James could feel it coming, her breathing grew faster and her legs began to shake slightly. He rubbed her clit furiously with his tongue and increased his pace. He then felt the muscles of her pussy clench around his fingers. Lily arched her back once more and her pink lips formed an 'o' shape as she moaned. She came hard in her first orgasm, and her juices spilled out onto James' fingers. He licked it off before kissing her passionately once more. She could taste herself on his tongue, and that aroused her even further.

Lily reached for his pants but fumbled with the button. She quickly grew agitated, but James gave her a placating smile and replaced her trembling hands with his own steady ones. He slipped off his pants as well as his boxers, and his cock sprang free.

Lily stared at it. Though she had nothing to compare it to, she knew it was large. It had to be eight inches long, and it was thick, too. She wanted to make him feel as good as he made her, but she realized that she had no idea how. She didn't know what to do, how to touch it or what he would like. Seeing her nervous expression, he tilted her face up to his and kissed her sweetly.

"Okay?", he asked.

"Yes. I just - I mean, I don't know how to…", she blushed furiously.

"Shh. You don't have to. Let me this time, alright, love?", he smiled reassuringly.

She nodded and kissed him in response. Though it began as a show of gratitude, soon their tongues were dancing and their hands roaming. James grabbed her ass and Lily grasped his black hair, pulling lightly.

"James, please", she whimpered.

He licked the shell of her ear before whispering, "Please, what?".

"Please, I need you", she moaned.

"To do what?", he teased.

"I need you inside of me!", she exclaimed loudly.

James chuckled slightly before leaning over to the bedside table and retrieving something that Lily couldn't see. She heard him tear open a package and it suddenly dawned on her what it was. He slipped the condom over his dick and pumped it once. He then kissed her and positioned himself at her entrance. James looked into her eyes meaningfully.

"This is going to hurt, Lily", he whispered apologetically.

"I know. It's fine, James. I want to", she inhaled as she braced herself.

James pushed his length into her wet pussy slowly, being careful not to hurt her. He stopped for a moment as he reached her barrier, before carefully pushing through it. Lily's eyes squeezed shut as she cried out in pain, and James' face tightened in guilt at causing it. He stopped moving and dropped a million kisses on her face and neck in an attempt to distract her from the pain.

"I'm so sorry, love, I'm sorry", he whispered in between kisses.

He waited patiently for her to adjust to his size. Soon, Lily moved her hips experimentally, and found that the pain had ceased.

"James, it's fine now, you can move".

He kissed her lips quickly and began slowly moving in and out of her. She began to move her hips to meet his thrusts, and he groaned. He gradually increased his pace until he was thrusting fast and with reckless abandon. Lily kept moaning his name, which spurred him on even more. As Lily's breathing grew labored, and James knew she was approaching her peak, he rubbed her clit in circles, intensifying her pleasure.

Lily fell off the cliff and cried, "JAMES!".

Her nails raked against his bare back, and as they did around his fingers, her pussy muscles tightened and clenched around his cock, triggering his own release.

James came with a loud "Oh, God, Lily!".

He collapsed over her, breathing heavily, as was she. He brushed his lips against hers lazily before pulling out of her and laying down beside her. He removed the soiled condom and covered his and Lily's nude frames with the sheets. Pulling her close to him, he sighed in contentment.

"I love you so, so much, James", said Lily, looking deep into his eyes.

He smiled and brushed her pink cheek with his thumb, "I love you too, Lily. Always".

Lily snuggled closer to James and closed her eyes, feeling in a state of absolute bliss.

* * *

 **A/N**  
 **Did you like it?! I hope you did. Constructive criticism, ideas, and praise are all welcome in reviews! Don't forget to do so, it truly means the world to me!**  
 **-Rhea**


End file.
